


A Journey in Time

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: A Voice in Time AU [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: A Voice in Time, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other, Spoilers for the Japanese Pokemon Journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Ash wants some training for his Gengar and hears about a well known ghost type trainer who can help him. So he and Goh head back to Johto and meet the ghost type trainer and his daughter.
Series: A Voice in Time AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821364
Kudos: 7





	A Journey in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, SO sorry for being gone so long. Been busy with work and hyperfixiated on Pokemon games and Little Nightmares 2.
> 
> So since I started A Voice in Time I wondered in the back of my mind how A Voice in Time would fit in the Pokemon anime. I started to note it down, and came up with an entire episode plot for it. So here it is!
> 
> A few things:  
> One, this is non-canon to the A Voice in Time AU or Pokemon Journeys. Just a bit of a what if A Voice in Time was in the Pokemon Anime continuity.
> 
> Two, since this does take place in the Pokemon Journey’s Anime, I’m following the Japanese airings. So MAJOR spoilers if your following Pokemon Journey’s the English dub. 
> 
> Three, this is the first time I’m writing Ash and any other anime character so this was really fun!
> 
> Other than that Enjoy!!

“Gengar, use Shadow Claw!” Ash shouted. It was a calm normal day at the Cerise Research Laboratory, and Ash was training his Pokémon at the Cerise Park. Ash’s Gengar has learned the move Shadow Claw, but sadly Gengar was having trouble with the move as it only stayed on its hand for so long before fading away. Gengar growled seeing the move disappear in his hands again. “Hey, don’t get mad Gengar. It just takes some practice and you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Pika. Pika!” Ash’s Pikachu added.

Gengar sighed and looked down at his hands. Gengar desperately wanted to perfect Shadow Claw and use it in future battles. He growled and looked at his trainer telling Ash he wanted to give Shadow Claw another go.

“You want to give it another go?” Ash asked.

Gengar nodded. “Gengar.” It replied.

Ash smiled. “Alright! Gengar, Shadow Claw once more!” He commanded.

Gengar growled as it tried to use Shadow Claw again, but like before the move faded before it could it, but at the cost of Gengar falling face first on the ground.

Ash and Pikachu gasped and ran over to the ghost-type Pokémon. “Gengar, are you alright?” He asked.

“Pika Pikachu?” Pikachu asked.

“Gen…” Gengar groaned slowly getting up.

Ash was relieved to see his Gengar was alright. “Let’s take a break from Shadow Claw for a while, okay?” Ash suggested. Gengar turned to his trainer and nodded in reply.

“Hey Ash!” A familiar voice called out. The trainer looked up to see it was his best friend, Goh and his Cinderace running by. “Prof. Cerise needs you for a bit!” He shouted.

Ash nodded in agreement and left to find the professor to see what he was needed for. The Professor was in his office reading some papers as he waited for Ash to come by. A knock was heard at the door.

“Come in!” Professor Cerise called out.

The door opened revealing to be Ash. “You wanted to see me Professor?” Ash asked. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the Prof.

Prof. Cerise nodded. “I see you're still training Gengar to learn Shadow Claw.”

Ash sighed, “Yeah, Gengar is having trouble, but,” he paused giving a determined smile, “with enough practice Gengar is sure to do it!”

“Pi Pikachu!” Pikachu added agreeing with Ash.

“Well, there just so happens to be a ghost-type trainer in Ecruteak City who might just be able to help.” Prof. Cerise revealed. “He could probably help you with Gengar’s Shadow Claw if you like.”

Ash sat down and thought about it. When he did he gave a smile, he figured if a trainer who specializes in ghost-types could help Gengar, then Ash’s ghost type Pokemon would sure learn Shadow Claw in a Flash. “That be great Prof!” Ash exclaimed.

The Prof. smiled, “Perfect. When you and Goh are ready to leave, I’ll call him to let him know your arriving soon.” He explained.

“Great!” Ash cheered.

“Pikachu!” Pikachu cheered as well.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Goh, and Cinderace were on a bus headed to Ecruteak City. As they were on the bus Goh was looking at his Pokeball that held his Misdreavus. “So you brought your ghost Pokémon, Goh?” Ash asked.

Goh nodded. “I think it would be great to see what moves ghost-types can do.” Goh replied. Ash smiled giving a soft chuckle in reply.

The duo and their Pokémon finally made it to Ecruteak City, they got off the bus and looked at the city just up ahead. “Sure has been a while since we were here.” Ash mentioned.

“Sure was.” Goh added. The two were walking around Ecruteak City hoping to find the Ghost-type trainer, but as they were walking Pikachu’s ear twitched hearing something ahead.

“Pika?” Pikachu questioned.

“What’s wrong Pikachu?” Ash asked. In a blink of an eye a pink blurr sped by and crashed into Ash. The trainer almost lost his balance, but was able to gain his balance back looking at the pink Pokemon on his chest.

The pink Pokémon shivered and looked at Ash with tearful eyes.

“Woah, what kind of Pokémon is that?” Goh asked. He took out his Rotom Phone and scanned the Pokémon that was with Ash.

_“Hattrem, the Serene Pokémon. A Psychic and Fairy Type. The braids on its hair are used to attack foes. It’s almost as strong as a professional boxer.”_

Goh chuckled seeing the Pokémon. “Alright, another Pokémon to add to my list.” He said, taking out a Pokeball.

Hattrem shivered and started to panic at the two trainers. Pikachu was able to understand the Pokémon and told Ash what Hattrem was trying to tell them.

“Goh, wait a minute.” Ash told his friend, stopping Goh from capturing Hattrem. “I think this Hattrem needs some help.” Hattrem nodded and ushered the two trainers to the problem. Ash and Goh looked at each other and nodded following the psychic/fairy type Pokemon.

Hattrem led the two boys and their Pokemon to a bush and pointed to what was hiding behind the bushes. Ash and Goh looked behind the bushes to see a young girl with her knees close to her and her face was buried in arms.

Ash and Goh froze seeing the young girl. Was she hurt? Or sad? They didn’t know, so they slowly walked up to her. “H-hey are you okay?” Ash asked. The young girl picked her head up and turned towards the trainers. Soon she let out a shout, which surprised Ash and Goh.

“H-How did you find me?” The girl asked. Before Ash or Goh could answer, Hattrem giggled knowing it tricked the two older trainers to find the young girl. The girl groaned and glared at the psychic type Pokemon. “Hattrem, that was cheating!”

“I’m guessing that Hattrem belongs to you?” Goh asked.

The girl nodded in reply. “That’s right. I’m Harriet, but my friends call me Hattie.” She introduced herself. “This is my partner Hattrem, who is also my best friend.”

“Hata.” Hattrem replied, giving a bow.

“I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu.” Ash introduced himself.

“Pika-Pikachu.” Pikachu replied as he introduced himself.

“And I’m Goh!” Goh introduced.

Hattie smiled. “Nice to meet you guys.” She replied. “So what brings you guys to Ecruteak City?” She asked.

“We’re here looking for a ghost-type trainer that could help my Gengar learn Shadow Claw.” Ash explained.

“Well you shouldn’t worry about that. My dad is the ghost-type trainer you heard about.” Hattie revealed.

“Really?” Ash asked.

Hattie nodded. “I can show you where we live. Come on.” She ushered the two older trainers back to the city. Ash and Goh followed her back to Ecruteak to a small house. Hattie opened the door and let the older trainers in first before she went in herself.

The house itself was something Ash and Goh never expected from a ghost-type master. It was a warm and cozy home, nothing too out of hand. That is, until the lights went out. Ash and Goh gulped freezing in fear. A ghostly chuckled echoed throughout the house Ash and Goh held each other in fear as the ghostly laugh echoed louder.

Soon a ghost appeared and shouted, “Hahaha! FOOL!” The ghost continued to laugh as Ash and Goh screamed in fear, hugging each other in protection. Then the lights turned back on, which made the two older trainers turn around.

It turns out it was Hattie who turned the lights back on giving a disappointed look at the ghost. “Dad, could you please stop scaring people who ever come over.” Hattie replied.

Another, more human chuckle came out of the ghost as he lifted the costume off of him. “Sorry darling, but I thought you loved the monster disguise.” The man had brown hair, and golden eyes wearing a red and purple striped shirt.

“Ash, Goh this is my father, the ghost-type specialist you were looking for.” Hattie introduced her father.

Lucas put down the ghost costume and walked up to the boys. “I heard from Professor Cerise about you two.” He said. “One of you has a ghost Pokémon that needs help.”

Ash nodded. “That’s me. I’m Ash from Pallet Town.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Lucas.” Lucas replied. He turned towards his daughter who walked up to him before he picked her up. “I see you met my little girl.” He guessed as he nuzzled his daughter, making her laugh.

“Daddy!” Hattie squeaked. Lucas chuckled and held her close. Hattrem sighed, shaking her head seeing how silly her trainer and her dad were acting right now. Ash and Goh chuckled seeing the family relationship between the two.

Soon the two research assistants were having tea with the ghost-type trainer and his daughter. “So you're the trainer that Prof. Cerise mentioned about.” Lucas started.

Ash nodded, “Yep!” He replied. “He told me you can help my Gengar with Shadow Claw.” He mentioned.

“Indeed I can.” Lucas said, after sipping some tea. “My Trevenant could help you with that.”

Ash smiled. “Great!” He beamed. Pikachu also cheered as well, excited to see the ghost-type Pokemon training session.

“I know I’m not getting training, but is it alright my ghost-type Pokemon could watch your training session?” Goh asked.

“Of course!” Lucas replied.

As the group was enjoying tea and lunch, a pair of eyes were spying on the group. It was none other than Team Rocket! The trio were eyeing Ash and Goh’s Pokémon, but Jessie had her sights on Hattie’s Hattrem. “So looks like the twerps are having lunch with a well known ghost-type trainer?” James asked.

“Not only that, that little Hattrem is pretty cute!” Jessie commented, ignoring what James asked earlier.

James sighed as he turned to Jessie, “Did you hear what I just said?” He asked.

“Of course I did.” Jessie replied, still looking at the Hattrem.

“Say would the boss like Pikachu, Hattrem or ghost-type Pokémon this ghostly trainer has?” Meowth asked.

“I say grab them all!” Jessie beamed.

“Agreed!” James and Meowth added.

“Wobbuffet!” Jessie’s Wobbuffet cheered.

After tea, Goh sends out his Misdreavus and Phantump out so they can watch Ash’s training session. The training area had targets for Ash and Lucas’s Pokemon to use for practice. “Alright you two, let’s watch Ash’s training session. That way you guys can be strong ghost-type Pokemon, okay?” Goh explained. His ghost-type Pokemon nodded in reply as they watched Ash and Lucas train.

Ash sent out his Gengar, who looked around the training field. “Ready to get some training done, Gengar?” Ash asked. Gengar nodded in reply excited to start his training session.

“So this is your Gengar?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah! He’s basically my shadow.” Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Lucas chuckled. “Well, time to show you my shadow!” Lucas exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out came a Trevenant.

Goh and his Pokémon were impressed with how tall Trevenant was. Even his Phantump, the pre-evolved form of Trevenant was in awe with the ghost/grass type Pokémon. Goh quickly grabbed his Rotom Phone and quickly scanned the Pokémon.

_Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokemon. A Grass and Ghost Type. Trevenant is the evolved form of Phantump. If people harm the forest it will control trees to trap them. If Pokemon or humans are caring it will use its body as shelter._

“Wow, your looks Trevenant strong!” Ash commented.

“Pika! Pika!” Pikachu agreed.

“Trevenant has been with me since I raised it as a Phantump when I was a kid.” Lucas explained giving the ghost Pokémon a pet.

Goh and Ash were both impressed. Hattie smiled proudly crossing her arms. “It's also my dad’s strongest Pokémon. I’ve seen trainers loose to Trevenant before they could lay an attack on it.” She explained.

“Hata! Hata!” Hattrem replied, imitating her trainer. Goh and Ash were impressed, the latter looking at the ghost-type wanting to battle it with his Gengar once the Shadow Pokemon perfects Shadow Claw.

“So,” Lucas spoke up. “Can I see how much, Gengar has learned of Shadow Claw so far?” He asked.

Ash nodded in reply. “Gengar, let’s use Shadow Claw!” He commanded. Gengar nodded and went to use Shadow Claw on the target, but before it could land on the target the Shadow Claw faded and Gengar collapsed and skidded on the ground. “Gengar!” Ash shouted running towards his ghost-type Pokemon. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Gengar nodded letting its trainer know that they were alright. Ash sighed and helped his Pokemon up. Lucas walked up to the two and went to tell him what he saw that went wrong. “Now I see,” He started. “Could you let Gengar do Shadow Claw one more time, but this time let it use all of his ghost-type energy before he jumps and attacks?” He asked.

Ash nodded. “Gengar, let’s focus all the energy and then I’ll let you know when to strike!” He explained. Gengar nodded and started to focus, soon his hands started to glow. “Alright, now run and then strike the target with Shadow Claw!”

Gengar smiled, listening to what Ash told it to do and started to run and once it got close to the target it started to hit, but the Shadow Claw quickly faded afterwards.

“Alright! Way to go Gengar!” Ash cheered.

“Gar!” Gengar cheered.

“Let’s try that one more time! Shadow Claw, now!” Ash commanded. Gengar nodded and went to do the same thing again, however like the last couple of times it quickly faded, but Gengar still struck the target. Gengar looked at his claw in shock, before sighing in defeat.

Ash walked up to his Pokemon and patted them in the back. “Hey, you perfected it once and that shows improvement.” He told his Gengar. Gengar smiled, glad his trainer is giving him encouragement. Gengar might have failed, but it was nice to have support.

“You seem to have a speedy and strong Gengar.” Lucas commented. “Think I can help Gengar with Shadow Claw?” He asked. Ash nodded. “Alright, Gengar keep an eye on Trevenant.” Gengar nodded in reply.

“Trevenant, Shadow Claw!” Lucas commanded.

Trevenant’s claw turned a purple and black and soon it took a large swipe at the target, splitting it in two. Ash, Goh and their Pokémon were in shock and fear over how Trevenant cut the target into two pieces.

“Well I know not to mess with a Trevenant.” Goh shivered. Cinderace was also frightened despite being a fire-type. Goh’s Sobble was ready to cry, before it could, Cinderace patted his little buddy’s head to comfort them.

“Same here!” Ash agreed, in fear himself. Pikachu shivered in reply.

Hattie smiled. “That’s my dad for ya!” She replied, proudly.

“Hata!” Hattrem added.

Soon a loud noise that sounded like a chain came crashing down and took Hattrem, Pikachu, Cinderace, and the rest of Goh’s Pokemon. Trevenant and Gengar heard the said chains and jumped out of the way or destroyed the machine before it got to them.

“Hattrem!” Hattie yelled.

“Pikachu!” Ash yelled as well.

“What’s going on?” Lucas asked.

Then a trio of laughter filled the air, as the group looked up to see a Meowth balloon up in the sky. “Prepare for trouble.” Jessie started.

“And make that double!” James added.

“To protect the world from devastation!”

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!”

“James!”

“Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now and prepare for a ghostly fight!”

“Meowth, that’s right!” Meowth added.

“Wobbuffet!”

Ash and Goh glared seeing it was their enemies, Team Rocket! “Team Rocket!” They both shouted at the same time.

“Who are they? And why did they take my Hattrem?!” Hattie cried.

“Team Rocket are crooks, who love to steal Pokemon!” Ash explained. “They’ve been trying to steal my Pikachu for a long time now!”

Hattie gasped, and then looked up at Team Rocket. “You jerks! Give me back my Hattrem!” She yelled.

Team Rocket just laughed. “Sorry little girl, but your cute little Hattrem belongs to us.” Jessie said.

“Yeah, and soon enough the boss will give us a raise!” Meowth added. “Alright, James let’s blast off!”

“Roger that!” James shouted.

Soon Trevenant and Gengar launched Shadow Ball and Night Shade respectively at Team Rocket’s balloon, which caused the traps to break and release the Pokémon. Cinderace grabbed Pikachu and Sobble, as Goh’s ghost Pokémon floated down safely, and Hattrem flew into her trainer's arms.

“Hattrem!” Hattie yelled as she hugged her Pokemon tight. “I’m so glad you're okay!” Hattrem cried hugging her trainer back in comfort.

Team Rocket yelled in surprise seeing the Pokemon they stole got away. “Hey no fair! We haven’t even gotten the Rocket Prize Master ready yet!” James shouted.

Just as James said that Pelipper showed up and landed on the balloon. “Perfect timing!” Meowth exclaimed. Meowth then put the charm from his head onto the machine and two pokeballs came out. Jessie and James threw out the Pokeball to see it was their own ghost-type Pokemon, a Drifblim and Mismagius.

Lucas and Ash were ready to battle using their Pokemon, same goes for Hattie. “Ready to battle them Hattrem!” She yelled.

“Sorry kiddo, but leave this to the trainers!” Lucas told his daughter.

Hattie glared at her father. “Aww, come on dad I can battle!” She yelled. Hattrem also spoke of her concern as well. Soon, Jessie commanded Mismagius to use Shadow Ball and launched it at Hattie and Hattrem. The Serene Pokemon looked at the incoming attack and using her pigtails, knocked the Shadow Ball back at the Mismagius doing damage. “See!”

“Drifblim, use Gust!” James commanded.

Drifblim then shoots a tornado of wind at the group. “Pikachu, use Electroweb to stop that gust!” Ash commanded. Before the gust could hit, Pikachu used Electroweb to trap the gust and it faded away.

Jessie growled. “Go Mismagius, use Magical Leaf!”

“Trevenant, use your Magical Leaf as well!” Lucas commanded. The two ghost-type Pokemon both used Magical Leaf, which collided with each other causing an explosion.

“Quick, Drifblim use Ominous Wind!” James commanded.

“Blim!” Drifblim then let out a ghostly purple gust, which everyone had to stand their ground so the attack didn’t blow them away.

“Gengar, use Shadow Claw!” Ash commanded. Gengar looked shocked seeing his trainer wanted him to use a move he couldn’t perfect. “I know you haven’t perfected it yet, but I believe in you, Gengar.” Gengar’s eyes widened, glistening as they saw their trainer having hope in him. Gengar smiled and went for his Shadow Claw. “Now Gengar, Shadow Claw!”

Gengar started to dash towards Drifblim as its claws started to glow. Soon, the claw stayed glowing and it landed a Shadow Claw on Drifblim, which caused the Blimp Pokemon to stop launching Ominous Wind on the group and get launched back into Mismagius and the Team Rocket balloon.

“Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” Ash commanded.

“Pika! Pika-chuu!!” Pikachu shouted as it launched his signature Thunderbolt at Team Rocket, which shocked them before blowing up their balloon.

“Looks like Team Rocket’s blasting off again!” Team Rocket shouted as they blasted off into the sky.

Hattie blew a raspberry at the evil trio seeing them gone. “See ya losers!” She yelled.

“Hattrem! Hat!” Hattrem shouted back.

“Ash, thank you so much!” Hattie said walking towards the trainer.

Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Aww it was nothing, you should thank Gengar. He helped.” Gengar nodded in reply. Hattie smiled and pat Gengar in the head, which made the ghost-type Pokemon blush and the group giving a laugh. “You did great Gengar! You finally mastered Shadow Claw.”

“Pika! Pikachu!” Pikachu exclaimed.

Gengar looked shocked before looking at his claws again. He smiled and gave Ash a big hug. The latter was surprised that his ghost-type Pokemon was giving him a huge hug, which made the group laugh harder.

After that exhausting day, Ash did a bit more training with Lucas before he and Goh had to make their way back to Vermillion City. “So you're leaving now?” Hattie asked.

“Yeah, Prof. Cerise wants back at his lab! He found some interesting info over in Sinnoh that we need to check out.” Goh explained.

Hattie sighed as she brought Hattrem close to her. “Well, we see each other again?” She asked. “Because I want to battle you one day, Ash!” She exclaimed.

Ash chuckled. “Of course!” He told Hattie. The young girl giggled, excited to battle Ash one day.

“Anytime your Gengar needs training, just come back to see us. We’ll be glad to have you two over.” Lucas told him.

“I will!” Ash replied. Gengar nodded in reply. Soon Ash and Goh were on their way back to Prof. Cerise’s lab waving goodbye to Lucas and Hattie.


End file.
